oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Creating Ardougne teleport tablets
- - *2 - 1154*5 |Skill = 51 57 recommended |Item = Coins Soft clay Law runes Staff of water or any water rune stave |Quest = None |Other = Player-owned house in Rimmington A teak or mahogany eagle lectern in a player-owned house study |Other Benefits = |Inputs = 5,770 x Coins (5,770) 1,154 x Soft clay ( }}) 2,308 x Law rune ( *2}}) |Outputs = 1154 x Ardougne teleport ( }}) |Location = Player-owned house |Category = Magic |Details = Ardougne teleport tablets are worth coins and are generally in mid-level demand, as they are used by players with lower magic levels to reach Seers' Village, among other locations. The tablets can be made on a teak or mahogany eagle lectern in a player-owned house study. The most cost effective place to make tablets is at a house in Rimmington, where there is a nearby NPC named Phials who will un-note items for 5 coins each. To make tablets, move your house to Rimmington and bring law runes, noted soft clay, and coins. Find Phials, use the noted soft clay on him, and choose the third chat option to quickly un-note them. Then enter your house through the house portal and enchant the tablets on your lectern. For the fastest route from the entrance portal to the lectern, use house options to move your study directly north of the entrance portal, and rotate it to put the lectern on the south side of the room. This creates the shortest distance between entering your house and reaching the lectern. Use the lectern and orient your camera facing east so that the "Ardougne" icon lays on top of the lectern, which will help you select it faster. Finally, follow this process, in which the key is to keep your character moving when needed and minimize dialogues: * Use the lectern, keep your mouse over the lectern and right click the "Ardougne" icon that should appear right under it. Select "make-all" * As soon as the last soft clay is removed from your inventory, click on the POH portal until your character begins to move. * As soon as you appear in Rimmington, click towards the general store Phials is in (should be towards the right of the screen). While your character is moving, click your noted soft clay and use it on Phials. * As your character finishes running to Phials, right click the POH portal and hover over the "home" option. * When Phials' dialogue appears, press "3" on your keyboard to un-note your soft clay. * When you see the un-noted soft clay in your inventory, immediately select the "home" option you were hovering over. Wait for your character to enter the portal. * As soon as you appear in your house, click towards/on the lectern. * Repeat Each trip you will make 24 Ardougne teleport tablets for - - *2-24*5}} profit, with an addition tablet on the first and last trips, as you have no tablets in the first run and will have no notes on the last run. On average, a round trip takes approximately 75-80 seconds with about 45-50 of those not requiring player input. This results in a total of 1082-1154 tablets per hour, which leads to approximately - - *2-1082*5}} to - - *2-1154*5}} profit per hour. Note that Ardougne teleport tablets usually don't sell as fast as some other tablets, such as Varrock teleport tablets, but still sell consistently. An alternative to un-noting with Phials is to use a servant, however this is more costly. }} Category:MMG/Skilling